Have A Little Faith
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: The story of how Faith Lehane gets called as a slayer. How her life evolves from that moment and the things she goes through. The people she meets, what leads her to Sunnydale and what happens from that moment on... Enjoy! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N : First of all I would like to give a big thank you to pynk rayne, who is my beta reader for this story and has helped me to make this first chapter great. So thank you very much!_**

**_Summary : The story of how Faith Lehane gets called as a slayer. How her life evolves from that moment and the things she goes through. This story is different then other Faith re-writes, it doesn't change anything that happened in Sunnydale in S1 and S2, only what happens from then on. Couples are a secret for the time being. Hope you read and enjoy._**

**Have A Little Faith**

**Chapter 1 : Called**

_'Destiny creeps up to you on those moments you least expect it to. It's there, you can't avoid it, you can't fight it. But that doesn't stop you from trying...'_

She stood up from the bed in search of her underwear and clothes which were scattered on the floor of the room. She finally found them lying under some magazines which she threw on the other side of the room, put the clothes on and headed towards the door. Meanwhile her male companion had woken up from the noise of the falling magazines.

"Where 'r you going, cutie ?" He asked, surprised that this girl he liked and had just slept with was already leaving.

"You were great stud, for real. But I like my men like I like my bills, disposable." she said before she opened the bedroom door and walked out of the apartment, slamming the front door shut.

She walked down the cold, darkened streets of L.A., until she reached her destination. Her ugly, stinky, filthy apartment. The door stuck a little when she opened it, but she was used to that, so she just gave it a hard kick and it opened all the way. She walked inside, threw her keys and jacket on the floor, walked into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed to catch some sleep.

She was barely asleep for 5 minutes when the phone rang, she heard it but she didn't feel like answering, so she just let the machine pick up.

_'Yo, this is Faith. I'm not in right now or I hate you too much to answer. Leave a message if ya feel like it. I won't call ya back anyway.' _Faith's voice spoke on the machine before the beep sounded to record the message.

_'Faith, it's Catherine, you didn't show up for work again. I can't keep ignoring this. I'm sorry, but you're fired. I'll send your last paycheck with the mail.'_ The message ended, Faith groaned as the message ended. But she didn't get up because of it, she just rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

Faith had worked at a pizza place, nothing fancy, but enough to pay the bills every now and then. She had only been working there for 3 months and half of the time neglected to show up. She was 17 and had been living in L.A. for 2 years, going from one job to another.

She had moved to L.A. when she was barely 15. She lived on the streets the first few months she was there, but she was used to that. She had left her home in New York when she was 14. It had been hard, but she had to leave, or she would have died. She had a very abusive father who loved to beat the crap out of her. So finally she mustered up enough courage and left. She stayed in New York for a while after that, living on the streets, but she finally got tired with the scene and left, searching for a new beginning.

She was doing rather okay now, granted, she had no friends, she was unemployed half of the time, had sex almost every night with someone she didn't know and was pissed at the world. But at least she had a place to live without someone beating her up every second of the day.

**-X-X-**

As she slowly fell asleep, her mind wandered offto unknown territory.

A severely disfigured man stoo behing a blonde girl wearing a white dress. They were standing in some sort of underground tomb. He was holding her by her arms, whispering things in her ear as she began to cry. Then, without warning, he sunk his teeth into her neck, he bit her. The girl's eyes widened as she felt the life drain from her.

The image of the man and the girl faded away onto another girl, a foreign girl with black hair. She was staring at someone close to her, her stare was strange, as if it wasn't really her. Suddenly, something slit her throat, she touched it as her eyes were filled with shock of what had just happened. She fell down, dead, and jolted Faith awake.

Faith opened her eyes, disturbed by the dream she had just had. But it had been more than a dream, it seemed so vivid, so real. She ruffled her hand through her long, pitch black hair. She noticed she was sweating, she took a deep breath, trying to control her nerves. She had been having dreams of dead girls for months now, she didn't understand what they meant or why she had them. She just knew they were important, somehow, they mattered.

She stood up, walked to her bathroom, turned on the hot and cold water taps and removed her clothes. She stepped inside, normally she always took a shower right away after she had slept with a guy, but lately she had just been too tired, probably because of the dreams, so she slept first, then showered. She always felt dirty after she had had sex.

It was irresponsible to sleep with any hot or cute guy she could find, she knew, but didn't care. She did it to feel, to be close to someone, if only for a few hours. Most of the times she felt nothing, but there was some times, rare moments, where she felt wanted, needed. So that's why she did it, every time, over and over again.

There's a word for what she was, she knew, people called her a slut, a whore, whatever curse word they could think of, they called her that. They were right, but she didn't give a damn, she did as she pleased and went where she wanted.

The times of telling her what to do were over, if she would have had any friends, they would have known that by now. She hated the world, the people in it, hell, she even hated herself, probably most of all, she just didn't realize that. She had a screw the world attitude which didn't exactly fit with her still unknown destiny.

**-X-X-**

She didn't feel the need to search for a new job already, so she just watched some old re-runs of a 60's show on tv. She didn't really like to go out during the day, she was more of a night person. That was also one of the reasons she could never hold a job, she usually stayed out till well after sunrise, then slept, then went out again after sunrise. That was her schedule.

The hours passed as she got more bored every second, finally, it was evening, her time. She walked into her room, put on a black leather pants, a red tank top and her leather jacket. She finished of her look with a Merlot lipstick, some big round silver earrings and headed out.

**-X-X-**

She was heading to a club on Sunset called **Exotic**, when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around, but saw nothing but darkness.

'_Cool down, F. Don't act like a baby. It's all good.' _She told herself, pissed off that she startled so easily. She started walking again when someone grabbed her from behind, dragged her into a nearby alley and threw her to the ground.

She hit the ground pretty hard, but it didn't hurt as much as it should have. It was probably adrenaline, she thought. She got up to face the person that had attacked her. It was a woman, only, she didn't exactly look like a woman.

Her face was disfigured around the area of her forehead, kind of bumpy. Much like that man she had seen biting that blonde girl in her dreams. She also had sharp teeth, like that man.

"What's your fucking beef ?" Faith asked as she looked at the woman looked at her as if she were a yummy treat.

"You're a feisty one, I like that in my food." The trampy looking brunette said as she licked her lips. She moved around Faith, checking her out.

"I'm warning you, walk away, I'm not in the mood for a smack down." Faith said, sure, she wasn't in the mood for a smack down, but not as much as she was not in the mood to get killed. Because that woman or thing or whatever she was looked strong, stronger than her, for sure. Faith had always been a fighter, she had gotten in plenty of fights before, but she had a feeling that this one was different.

"Now why would I do that ? Don't worry, if you're a good girl I might even turn you, make you like me." The brunette smiled as she stopped circling around Faith so she was facing her again.

"Okay, first, turn me ? What are you, some religious freak ? Second, be like you ? Sorry, I like my face as it is, sexy, not as ugly and disfigured as yours." Faith smirked, she knew this probably wasn't the best time to be as lighthearted and sarcastic as usual, but she couldn't help herself. She felt strong, for some reason, this felt right to her.

She had clearly pissed the woman off, because she stormed at her at full force. Faith ducked, throwing the woman over her, to the ground. The woman growled, she actually growled as she got up, she charged at Faith.

She threw herself on Faith, they both fell to the ground, the woman on top. She hit Faith, over and over again, it hurt, it did, but not as much as when she usually fought with someone. One blow after the other, the woman kept hitting Faith in the face, causing her to get a little woozy.

She finally stopped hitting Faith as she opened her mouth and brought it closer to Faith's neck, which really pissed Faith off. Faith tried to push her off, but it didn't work, instead, Faith touched her face with her hands, digging her nails in the woman's skin as Faith pushed her face further away.

As Faith was struggling to get the woman off of her, she heard something fall on the ground. She looked besides her and saw a wooden stake lying at arm's length.

She didn't know why she did what she did, but she grabbed the stake and jammed it through the woman's heart. The woman didn't fall down bleeding, instead she moaned as she turned to dust.

Faith coughed as she got up, shaking the dust from her clothes. She had no idea what had just happened, all she knew was that it was strange, yet weirdly satisfying. She was about to turn around and go home to think about this some more, when she heard clapping behind her.

**-X-X-**

She turned around to see a tall, dark haired, young, attractive man behind her and he was clapping his hands and smiling.

"Who the hell are you ?" She said as she raised the wooden stake she still had in her hand. The man stopped clapping, but he didn't seem one bit scared.

"My name is Alec Edward. I am your watcher, Faith." He said as he leaned against the wall. He sounded British, it was sexy, but she wasn't thinking about that right then.

"My what ? How do you know my name ? Are you stalking me or somethin' ?" Faith asked, very defensively as she backed away a little, still pointing the stake at him.

"I have been watching you, yes. But I haven't been stalking you. I am your watcher. You are my slayer, _The Slayer_. And I must train you, guide you. You are this world's protector." He said, smiling, expecting a very positive reaction, not the reaction he received. Faith started to laugh, apparently amused by his little speech.

"I'm the world's protector ? Yeah, sure, whatever. I gotta jet and you should check in at the loony bin." She said as she started to walk away. But Alec wasn't about to give up that easily, he grabbed her arm and told her to stop.

"You must listen to me. You are the _Chosen One_. You alone can stop them." He said, his expression was much more serious now as he looked her in her eyes.

"Stop who ? Cops ? 'Cause I ain't got nothing to do with them. Solve your own fucking problems." She said as she yanked her arm free from Alec's grip and started to walk again.

"No, not the police. The vampires, you alone can stop them." He said, this time he got Faith's attention, she stopped and turned around once more, facing Alec again.

"That chick I staked, she turned to dust. She was a vamp." She said, she didn't ask it, she had known from the moment she had seen her face, she hadn't realized it until now, but somehow she had known, she realized that now.

"Yes." Alec said as he nodded, smiling because she was talking to him, finally. Faith didn't look surprised, only curious.

"How… ?" She said, she didn't know what she wanted to ask or say, she was a little thrown by the news that vampires did exist. But it made a little sense, because she had suspected something ever since she had begun to get the dreams.

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." Alec said as if he were a text book. He had definitely memorized that speech.

"What's a slayer ?" Faith asked, the only reason she hadn't knocked this guy out yet was because she was intrigued by him and what he had to say.

"One girl in the world that's been given the strength needed to stand up against evil. One girl Chosen to be the guardian of this world, to keep it safe. The Slayer. You." He said, he seemed so proud of himself as he told Faith all these things.

"Strength ? You got the wrong gal. I ain't got no strength." Faith replied, she had accepted that vampires existed and that she had dusted one, but the notion that she was Chosen to represent the good of this world, that was simply ridiculous.

"No ? So how is it that you fought a vampire and lived to tell the tale, without any serious injury ? Very few mortals can say the same." Alec said as he crossed his arms and looked at the pile of dust that Faith created.

"I got lucky. It happens." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. She refused to believe that she was the Chosen One, and Alec was starting to see that. He reached inside his brown jacket.

"Alright, so how are you able to do this ?" He said, with his hand still in his jacket's pocket.

"Do what ?" Faith asked as she looked around her and then back at Alec, she had no idea what he was talking about. He just smiled and before she knew what hit her, he pulled his hand out of his jacket, a knife in it. He threw the knife at Faith's face. She caught it with both hands, holding it between them as it was just inches from her eye.

"You ass!" She screamed as tightened her grip on the knife, unwilling to let go, Alec grinned at the sight.

"Euh, could I please have the knife back ? It's from a rather rare collection, priceless actually. I wouldn't want to loose it." Alec said as he looked at the knife. Faith looked at it closely now too and it did seem ancient. It had marking on the handle written in a language Faith had never seen. The blade itself seemed to be made from pure silver, it was short with more markings on it. She smiled, she wasn't planning on giving it back. If she was lucky, she could make some money off of it.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it. I ain't giving it back to you so you can throw it at me again. Besides, you say it's priceless ? I bet I can get a good price of it." She smirked as Alec's face turned sour. She knew he regretted throwing at her now. His bad.

"Hmm… I should have anticipated that. And there is no way I could convince you to return it ? Maybe violence ? I'm not saying I'm strong, but I really like that knife." Alec pleaded, he was really fond of it and was sad to loose it.

"Don't think you should do that. Unless ya wanna end up in the hospital. Even without all the supposed strength you say I got, I'm stell wicked strong and a kick ass fighter." Faith laughed as Alec backed up.

"Didn't think so. Why the hell did you throw it at me anyway ? You could've axed me." Faith said as she waved the knife at him. Alec swallowed and reached into his jacket pocket, removing another knife from its sheath. Allowing the blade to glint in the light, he smirked as she tossed his knife aside.

"I knew you would catch that. I knew that because you are The Slayer, only a Slayer could catch that without knowing it was coming." Alec said as he bowed down, picked up the knife and put it back in his pocket, before facing Faith again.

"Say I believe, which I don't. What's the sitch on you ? What's a Watcher ?" She asked as she sat down on a empty beer crate someone had dumped there. She was playing with the stake, twirling it around in her hands without dropping it and she wasn't even looking at it.

"A Watcher guides The Slayer, trains her, prepare her for battle, leads her. A Watcher is the teacher as you will, the slayer, his student, his instrument." Alec said, but he went wrong there, by calling her an instrument.

"I ain't no one's fucking instrument. Not yours, not this shitty world's. So screw you! Screw this entire bullshit story. I'm outta here." Faith said as she stood up, shoved Alec out of the way and walked away.

"You must now it's true! You've had the dreams! You feel the power! You can't ignore your destiny!" Alec yelled, but Faith didn't stop, she continued to walk back to her place.

"Well, I believe that went very well, very well indeed." He said to himself as he sighed and walked out of the alley too.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi, everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for the slow updates. I realize that you are waiting for new chapters and I am dissapointing you all. I just want to assure everyone that none of my stories are on hiatus (especially my beloved Twilight stories, but also the OTH ones and the Charmed one), I just have trouble writing for some. I also want to explain why I haven't been writing much lately._

_I just want to say that I love to write; it's my number one passsion, has been since I was a child. And lately I had been wondering; why? Why do I even write? Why do I do something that's not worth anything to anyone? But I realized I was acting stupid (which is nothing out of the ordinary for me) since it is worth something to someone; it's worth something to the people who follow and read every chapter with dedication for the story I write, which is simply heartwarming. I love all my readers and without you, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far with my writing. So, thank you. You'll never know how much all your support means to me._

_And I do it because I love it, it's as simple as that. I guess I had forgotten that somewhere along the way. I just needed a few reminders. I'll never stop writing and I will finish each story currently on my account._

_My main focus stories right now are:_

_Captivity  
__They'll Never Know  
__Concrete Angel_

_It's not because of the reviews they receive or something; it's just because I have them all worked out in my mind. So those will be updated the most, the rest will have slower updates but I will update them. I promise you. And I don't lie; if I make a promise, I stick to it. No matter how hard it may be sometimes._

_So, until I post again (which will be a story chapter). I hope you forgive me for my slow updates and I will work as hard as possible to update more from now on._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**_

Hey, all. I know I promised I'd keep updating regularly and not disappear anymore, but there were things I just couldn't walk away from to write a story. My dad got sick, really sick, he almost died. He had to have this massive surgery and it was very touch and go for a while. I've been spending almost all my time with him in the hospital. He's only been home since last tuesday and he still has a lot of health problems we need to be careful off and has 3 nurses a day coming to take care of something still from the surgery. If my dad can get through this next month, through christmas and his birthday (January 1st) okay, then I'm back. If there's another setback, if he dies like they say is still a possibility due to some complications he could have, especially blood clots (he's had them before), then I don't know. I'll let you know at the beginning of January. Again, I'm very sorry, but my family is more important to me than a few stories. I love writing these stories, I do, but they're not the most important things in my life. Sometimes, you gotta set some things aside for more important things, which is what I've been doing these last months. Please bare with me for another couple of weeks, and then I'll let you know the outcome. Then I'll let you know if I'll be back or not.

Lots of love,

Lieselot.


End file.
